


Mirror, Mirror

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingering, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie fingers Yukiko in front of a mirror so they can both see everything that's happening. Original prompt was <i>Any girl/anyone else - female ejaculation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Yukiko stares at her own blushing face in the mirror as she kneels in front of it, naked, legs lightly spread.

"Is this really... necessary?" she wonders, not entirely sure why she's suddenly embarrassed at the sight of her own naked body. 

"I want you to see what I see," Chie says over her shoulder, right next to her ear, and smiles at her in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed as well, but somehow Yukiko doesn't think it's from embarrassment. Chie, unaware of those thoughts, just nuzzles her neck. "You're so beautiful, Yukiko... when you come..."

Yukiko both feels and sees her ears heat at that. 

"Come on, lean against me." Chie doesn't wait for her to comply, just wraps both arms around her and pulls her back, until Yukiko has no choice but to do as she wants. Chie is a lot stronger than she is. And that's hot, she decides, and shivers a little, feeling a first faint twinge of arousal in the pit of her stomach. 

"Okay?" Chie asks, breath hot against her ear, and this time Yukiko just nods. 

But she still glances to the side instead of following Chie's right hand as it slowly slides down her chest and stomach. Chie chuckles, and stops.

"Watch," Chie whispers. "Look at me when I touch you. Please, Yukiko..."

There is no arguing with that tone. Not when Chie's breath is unsteady and rapid, not when Chie is looking at her so hungrily, taking in every line and curve of her body. It makes her feel exposed, and - warm. Hot. Her legs shift a little, spreading just a little more, giving Chie access, and Chie kisses her neck before she continues. Her fingers splayed, her hand moving in slow circles as it makes its way down, down, down. Yukiko shivers as it barely avoids the dark fuzz between her legs and continues down her thigh, strong fingers squeezing and stroking.

The sight of herself in the mirror doesn't do anything for her, but the sight of Chie's hands on her, those familiar tanned hands with their strong, warm fingers, does something strange to her - strange, that she hasn't noticed it before. _Seeing_ Chie touch her makes her feel hot and tingly, makes her feel like there's a lump of tension-expectation-anticipation building in her chest, and suddenly she feels very grateful to Chie for suggesting this, for letting her make that discovery. She pushes back a little harder than before, against Chie's strength and warmth and small, soft breasts, and smiles as Chie draws a ragged breath and tightens the arm around her chest.

"Yes," Yukiko whispers, "like that."

Chie hugs her tighter and digs her fingers in for a moment, leaving little white marks on Yukiko's thigh before she resumes her slow, firm movements. Down, then up. Down, then up again, and up, across her hip, tickling her stomach, and Yukiko feels as if there's a fire burning inside her, right there underneath Chie's palm. 

Chie just grins and nibbles her ear.

"Are you wet," she asks, "Yukiko?"

Yukiko nods once more, and wonders why _this_ doesn't make her blush.

"Show me," Chie says, and Yukiko shakes her head and meets her lover's gaze in the mirror.

"No. You show _me_."

Chie's eyes grow wide.

But she obeys. Her index finger slips down through the dark bush crowning Yukiko's sex, and Yukiko stiffens and lets out a small gasp as it passes over her clitoris, then continues further in below, spreading her lower lips just a little. Chie nods over her shoulder.

"You feel wet."

"Show me," Yukiko repeats, and leans back a little further, arching her back, pushing herself against Chie's finger, and watches as a second finger joins it, and Chie pets her gently for a few moments before parting her inner lips and exposing the moist, pink flesh within.

Then she drops her other hand and runs a finger lightly back and forth over Yukiko's entrance, then back up, and Yukiko bites her lip as the slick finger circles her clit once, twice, before Chie pulls away and raises that hand in front of her, showing her how that finger glistens with her moisture. 

Almost without thinking, Yukiko takes that hand and steers it to her lips, holds Chie's gaze in the mirror as she licks her finger clean.

"I like your taste better," she says when she's done, and lets both her own hand and Chie's drop. There is no reply. Chie seems to hold her breath, mouth hanging slightly open, but after a few moments she draws a deep breath and lets it out, soft and hot against Yukiko's shoulder.

"It's not fair," she complains, and her right hand begins to move slowly between Yukiko's legs. "I'm supposed to be getting _you_ off."

"You're doing a good job," Yukiko says, and finds that her voice is a little unsteady now. Chie is distracted, but she doesn't have to do anything fancy there. The slow, steady motion of her fingers, back and forth, back and forth, is fully sufficient, and she knows it won't be long before her hips start to move against it all by themselves. "A-" She swallows and licks her lips before continuing. "A _really_ good job." 

Chie laughs softly behind her, buries her face against her neck and lifts her left arm to wrap it around her once more. "Yukiko," she says, lips moving against Yukiko's skin, and that is all she needs to say. Yukiko says nothing, but simply smiles when Chie's hand lands on a breast and squeezes gently, while the other hand moves a little faster below. _Oh_ , she thinks when she feels herself move against it. _There it is_. She raises her arms, reaches back and tangles her fingers in Chie's hair. 

"You okay?" Chie asks, breath hot against her ear.

"Mm." She meets Chie's gaze in the mirror through half-lidded eyes, feels as if she's sinking, sinking back not _against_ Chie but _into_ Chie (somehow that image is so so so hot), sinking into the floor, but the mirror would have to be sinking with her. "It's - it's okay." A little hard to form the words, to get her jaw and tongue to cooperate with her. 

Chie laughs softly and sucks on her earlobe, and begins to ease a single finger into her. Yukiko stares at it, spreads her legs a little more and arches out so she'll be able to see it better, and Chie laughs again. 

Yukiko turns her head for a kiss and doesn't see the second finger enter her, but she certainly feels it and moans against Chie's moist lips. She doesn't need anything inside her to come - at least not when it's Chie's fingers, or (oh, _oh_ ) tongue on her clit, but she needs it for this, needs something to hit just _that_ specific spot that Chie seems to find so easily, just like... just like _this_.

Yukiko lets her head fall back against Chie's shoulder and closes her eyes. Her moan is louder this time, more ragged and pitiful, helpless, but she really is helpless now, shuddering and panting. If it weren't for Chie supporting her, she would fall to the floor, but Chie _is_ supporting her, holding her, caressing her-

"Look, Yukiko." Chie's voice is hoarse and low. "Please look at us."

So Yukiko does. Her skin is flushed, moist with sweat. A clear bead catches her eye as it rolls down from her collarbone, down between her breasts and comes to a stop into her navel; she blinks and lowers her gaze to where Chie's hands are. Where Chie's fingers are. Not moving much - they don't have to. She's stroking that spot, firmly pressing against it; it's her right hand, and the left is hidden behind it, fingers slowly teasing the sensitive little bud above. Yukiko feels her toes curl and her hands shake as they fist in Chie's hair, and Chie chuckles in her ear, hotly, hungrily.

"Coming, Yukiko?"

"Mnn-" Her eyes roll up and her mind is blank - it feels like... like a flower made of pink sugar frosting in her head. And then each little grain of sugar _pops_ like a champagne bubble, first at the edges of the petals, then more and more until they all burst like flower-shaped fireworks. It's far past the point where she can reliably speak, so she just nods. _Yes. Soon. Any time._

"Just relax," Chie whispers. "I'm holding you, okay?"

Yukiko _whimpers_ and clings desperately, not even realizing that she's pulling on Chie's hair, just knowing that she's _right_ there on the brink of an abyss that's going to swallow her whole, that she's going to fall no matter what, just as soon as she gets a little push-

Chie pulls out and thrusts her fingers back inside of her, hard.

_Push._

And the fireworks blossom in her head.

She can't keep looking into the mirror, but it doesn't matter when bright lights are obscuring her vision anyway. She lets her head fall back against Chie's shoulder again and cries out, short and shrill, as her body shakes and trembles, but even through it all, she can feel herself... coming. Feel Chie's fingers slip out and out of the way just in time. Feel the rush, the hot release, _hear_ the jet of warm fluid shoot out of her and splash against the mirror. Then Chie's fingers are back inside her, and the next spurt comes against her palm, splashes and splatters all over Yukiko's legs, and the third, just a trickle, but she can hear the drops strike the floor, hear the wet squishy sounds of Chie's fingers thrusting inside her, and, and _and_ -

_Fireworks._

She is still on her knees, but sitting down now, in a puddle of... her. Chie's holding her now, holding her _properly_ with both arms around her chest and waist, rocking her gently, and she lets out a small, tired noise to let her know she appreciates it.

"You're _amazing_ ," Chie says, and sounds as if she's almost ready to cry. Yukiko doesn't speak; knows she couldn't get the words out, yet. She raises a shaking hand to Chie's cheek instead, warm and soft, and Chie kisses her palm, her fingers, and lets her rest. It is Yukiko's initiative when they begin to rise, to sit up straight, and she smiles at Chie's reflection. The mirror is... wet, even now, distorting the image, but she couldn't reach high enough to obscure the view of Chie's face. 

"You too." It's _still_ hard to move her mouth properly, but she'll manage. "Can we switch places?" She blushes a little when she suggests it, as if it's somehow much more embarrassing than anything that's already happened. "I... want to do the same... to you."

"But I can't..." 

Can't come the way Yukiko comes, can't make the mirror drip with clear fluid, but Yukiko doesn't _care_ about that.

"I want you to see what I see," she says. "Because you're so beautiful when you come."

Chie laughs, and Yukiko smiles. 

The night is far from over.


End file.
